Ne plus vivre pour soit, Vivre pour les autres
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Les aventures de Roxanne, belle Elémentaliste de Cantha qui ne sait pas toujours où son destin la mène...Rating T
1. Introduction

Après avoir un peu réfléchie, je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de publier ici le Background de mon personnage principal de Guild Wars. Il s'agit donc de l'histoire de Roxanne Black, Elémentaliste rousse aux yeux verts.

N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que pour ce qui est du copyright, tous ces écrits sont à son propriétaire (en l'occurrence moi) et que je n'apprécierais vraiment pas de retrouver l'histoire de mon perso en votre possession (Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, le plagiat, on le découvre toujours :p).

J'en profite pour faire de la pub, la guilde dont je fais parti est RolePlay et nous recrutons tous joueurs pouvant s'adapter à l'alignement de la guilde (Loyal-Bon). N'hésitez pas à me demandez plus de renseignement ingame (pseudo: Roxanne Black)

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Introduction**

Kiran est à ses côtés… Mais elle pleure. Son seul ami est à ses côtés… Mais elle pleure.

Il faisait noir autour d'elle. Normal après tout pour une chaude nuit d'été.

Le ciel était dégagé et une légère brise chassait les nuages solitaires. Un temps idéal pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel.

Pourtant Roxanne ne regardait pas les étoiles, et elles étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Son tigre ne bougeait pas.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à part rester à ses côtés. Rester silencieusement à ses côtés tout comme la lune qui brillait inlassablement dans le ciel.

Qui brillait de sa lumière riche et dorée comme pour la narguer, lui montrer que elle… qui était là haut accrochée dans le ciel… était bien plus heureuse que la jeune fille enchaînée au sol.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues et elle se sentait à la fois vide et pleine de sentiments.

_Non… en vérité… Je me voudrais vide…_

Car les durs sentiments étaient bien présents, réels, concrets… L'amertume, le regret, la peine et surtout la haine. La haine envers ceux qui lui avaient arraché sa famille…

Elle regarda les flammes animées par son bâton magique de couleur orange rouge. Rouge comme les fraises qu'elle cueillait quand elle était petite. Rouge comme la barrière du champ voisin qu'elle sautait souvent. Rouge… Rouge comme le sang qu'elle avait retrouvé dans sa maison.

Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues et la jeune femme enfoui son visage dans le pelage de son compagnon.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses veines lui semblaient parcourues de feu, son cœur tordu et son âme en morceaux.

Elle finit par relever la tête et hurla après le vent léger… l'implorant sans mots d'emporter sa douleur au loin.

Quand le soleil se lèverait, elle devrait elle aussi se relever et marcher. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait crier seule sa peine à la nuit.

-----------------------------


	2. Chapitre 1

Les chapitres sont plutôt courts pour la plupart et si le rating de la fic est T c'est qu'il y'a un peu de violence et des relations plus adultes mentionnées. Mais rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure (je sais que y'a des mineurs qui me lisent, je veux pas choquer leurs jeunes âmes sensibles lol)

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cachée derrière un pilonne, elle surveillait discrètement son père entrain de discuter avec un autre homme. La petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux avait suivit en secret son parent pour savoir où il allait.

Il ne l'avait pas vu… Elle en était certaine.

Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle se faufilait aisément au milieu des fougères étendues autour du monastère. Les herbes étaient presque plus grandes qu'elle.

Maintenant, silencieuse, Roxanne écoutait la conversation… Enfin… « Ecoutait » était un bien grand mot car de là où elle était, elle n'entendait strictement rien.

Il faut dire que la petite fille n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'espionner son père. C'était simplement un jeu pour elle de suivre sans se faire repérer… Elle ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants donc elle s'inventait ses propres jeux.

Les autres enfants lui faisaient peur, il jouait à des jeux étranges où il fallait crier et courir sans cesse. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette atmosphère oppressante de jeu. Roxanne préférait donc s'occuper autrement… dans sa tête.

« Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette petite demoiselle ! » Dit l'homme avec qui parlait son père d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

La petite fille sursauta. Mais elle était cachée pourtant… comment avait il put savoir qu'elle était là ? Elle sortit de derrière le pilonne et évita le regard exaspéré de son père en s'approchant d'eux. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, l'homme posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa taille.

« Comment t'appelles-tu jolie demoiselle ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix bienveillante.

« Roxanne… » Murmura t'elle en n'osant lever les yeux tout en se demandant si on allait la punir pour s'être cachée. L'homme reporta quelques instants son attention sur son père.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir en disant qu'elle ferait une parfaite Rôdeuse… Sans son Aura, je ne l'aurais pas remarquée. J'accepte de la prendre en élève… Elle a un potentiel intéressant. »

La petite fille avait déconnecté de la conversation en fixant une coccinelle qui s'était posée sur sa main et la regardant s'envoler.

Son père se pencha au dessus d'elle, l'incitant à le regarder.

« Roxanne… cet homme est Maître Togo, il va t'aider à développer tes compétences. Tu peux lui dire merci de te prendre en élève. »

« Merci Sir Maître » Dit la petite fille naïvement en s'inclinant.

Les deux hommes rires.

« Tu peux m'appeler juste Maître. »

L'enfant regarda avec ses grands yeux Maître Togo et attrapa rapidement la main de son père pour se rassurer un peu. Il tapota sur la tête de sa fille en souriant et lui demanda de l'attendre un peu plus loin.

« T'as fille parait avoir du mal à sourire… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais qu'il te semblait qu'elle était distante des autres enfants de son age. »

- J'espère que votre enseignement l'aidera à s'ouvrir. »

- Cela, je ne peux te le garantir. Mais il viendra un moment où elle devra changer… Car elle ne pourra être heureuse, même si elle devient plus forte. Cela se fera naturellement, ne te fait pas de soucis… »

Le père de Roxanne s'apprêtait maintenant à rejoindre sa fille mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il se retourna et sourit à Maître Togo avant de demander :

« A votre avis, qu'elle sera son choix de formation ?

- Elle a de bonnes capacités de Rôdeuse mais également une Aura plutôt développée pour son jeune âge… Elle pourrait devenir une bonne Elémentaliste… »

-----------------------------


	3. Chapitre 2

En faite, j'aime bien laisser des commentaires en début de chacun de mes chapitres, la plupart du temps c'est sur les reviews qu'on me laisse, mais là, comme je poste dix chapitres d'un coup, cela ne va pas être possible lol.

Donc il va falloir que je trouve des choses à vous raconter... Et pour les prochains chapitres, j'ai décidé de présenter un peu mes autres personnages (vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas que Roxanne lol)

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais ! »

La personne qui parlait n'était autre que la mère de Roxanne et le « il » en question était un petit tigre d'à peine quelques mois couchés dans un panier.

« Je le sais ça ! » Dit la petite fille sur un ton de défis à sa mère.

Elle ne l'aimait pas voilà tout. Depuis que son père avait ramené cette satanée boule de poils à la maison, il n'y en avait que pour elle. La rousse ne supportait pas ça.

Elle s'approcha du panier et lança un regard méchant au bébé tigre dedans qui la fixait avec de grands yeux dorés. De grands yeux dorés pleins de tristesse d'avoir perdu son foyer d'origine et de n'être pas totalement accepté dans le nouveau. Hors de question de se laisser amadouer par ce regard d'ambre. Ses parents c'était fait avoir ! Pas elle !

« Mais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Parce que !! »

Oui… une réponse qui n'en ai pas vraiment une et bien de l'âge de la petite fille qui s'était retournée pour bouder. Elle avait commencé à suivre les enseignements de Maître Togo que depuis quelques mois et elle passait donc une bonne partie de ses journées au monastère de Shing Jea. Pas étonnant que ses parents veuillent la remplacer ! Au bout de quelques minutes (en vérité quelques secondes…), l'enfant se décida à arrêter de bouder et se retourna pour voir sa mère entrain de cajoler la boule de poils tigrée. S'en fut trop !

« Puisque c'est comme ça… Je m'en vais !! »

Roxanne sortit de la maison dans une colère noire. Sa mère ne la suivait pas… d'un autre côté, c'était normal… Elle savait parfaitement que sa fille reviendrait quand elle en aurait assez de faire sa tête de mule et surtout quand son estomac se mettrait à crier famine.

L'enfant marcha quelques heures dans la forêt en ruminant de sombres pensées. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin ? Après tout, ce petit tigre avait perdu sa maison… Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait été bien heureuse de trouver des gens pour la recueillir. Et puis… il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

Oula ! Roxanne secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler en faveur de son ennemi, ce n'était pas bon du tout ça.

Elle releva les yeux du sol pour se rendre compte que le soleil se couchait et que le crépuscule baignait de ses rayons la forêt. Il allait falloir se faire une raison et rentrer chez elle… la nuit serait là dans quelques minutes et son estomac réclamait pitance.

La petite fille n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit dehors dans le froid et le ventre vide. Elle refit donc le chemin en sens inverse.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, elle retrouva ses parents affolés.

« Le petit s'est sauvé ! » Commença sa mère complètement paniquée. En écoutant les explications décousues de sa maternelle, la petite fille réussit à comprendre que le bébé tigre s'était sauvé.

« Il a voulu retourner à l'état sauvage… » Se contenta de répondre Roxanne en haussa les épaules et allant s'asseoir à table.

« Cela m'étonnerait… » Dit son père en lui lançant un regard appuyé obligeant ainsi sa fille à le regarder.

« Il est parti te chercher comme tu étais en colère contre lui…

- Papa… C'est un tigre… Il ne peut pas savoir ce genre de chose. » Lui répondit la rousse sur un ton dénué d'intérêt.

« Tu en ai sûr ? »

Roxanne se figea. Non… elle n'en était pas sûre du tout. Son Maître lui avait bien dit que tout être vivant possédait une conscience auquel il fallait accorder de l'importance. Elle voulait bien le croire… mais de manière concrète, une plante n'a aucune conscience se manifestant. Ce pourrait-il qu'en outrepassant les sages conseilles de Maître Togo, elle soit passée à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

Un bruit de porte claquant fit sursauter sa mère. La petite fille était partie retrouver l'animal.

Les branches d'arbres lui fouettaient le visage mais peu importe. Elle se refusait à appeler le petit tigre car elle risquait d'attirer les prédateurs. Dire qu'il était parti dans la nuit glaciale… seul… ce petit être de la taille d'un chaton incapable de se défendre. Avec ses grands yeux d'ambre. Roxanne s'arrêta dans une clairière à bout de souffle. Elle s'accroupie et frappa du poing au sol. Qu'elle était stupide ! Voilà où l'avait menée sa fierté et sa jalousie mal placée. A vouloir jouer la forte, elle avait causé la perte de ce petit être.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Laissant de côté ses airs d'enfant mature, elle laissa les perles salées tomber. Elle s'en voudrait à vie d'avoir fait ça.

Les sanglots redoublèrent dans le silence et les ténèbres qui continuaient de s'étendre autour d'elle. Combien de temps resta-t-elle prostrée sur elle-même à sangloter ? Impossible à dire… mais quelque chose la tira hors de son cocon protecteur.

« Ne pleure pas voyons… »

Elle releva vivement la tête… Personne. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas « entendu » cette phrase. L'enfant l'avait… comme qui dirait « ressentie ». Ce n'était pas une voix dans sa tête mais une impression. Elle se concentra, voulant savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais quelque chose de doux se frottant à sa jambe attira son regard.

Le petit tigre était là… tout contre elle… la fixant de ses grands yeux d'ambre.

« Un lien ? » Chuchota-t-elle en caressant la boule de poil avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Pardon… » Murmura t'elle à l'oreille du félin qui se mit à ronronner. L'enfant s'allongea sur le sol en tenant le petit être tout contre elle… ne souhaitant que le protéger du froid mais également des choses effrayantes que pouvaient renfermer la nuit. Bercée par les ronronnements du tigré, elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil tandis que ses larmes séchaient. Alors qu'elle allait partir dans le pays des songes…

« Tu veux bien me donner un nom ? »

Elle rêvait probablement… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Toujours ces paroles qu'on n'entendait pas mais qu'on sentait. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était ce petit tigre qui lui parlait en faisant appel à un sens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'enfant resta silencieuse puis elle chuchota tendrement avant de sombrer pour de bon :

« Kiran… »

-----------------------------


	4. Chapitre 3

Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est, à mon sens, le moins intéressant que j'ai écrit jusque là... Mais je pensais nécessaire de parler un peu de cette étape de la vie de Roxanne puisque cela représente tout de même quelques années. Il est moins intéressant, mais il est court, cela compense XD.

Donc comme promis au chapitre précédent, je vous présente mon second personnage : Isabella Netilia.

Isabella Netilia : _Moine/Ritualiste_  
Environ 20 ans. Isabella est douce, patiente et vraiment très serviable. Elle encourage beaucoup les autres et utilise toujours ses capacités de moine et Ritualiste à bon essian. Cette jeune femme pratique l'art musical mais également la danse. Elle chante également très bien (la plupart de ses sorts sont des prières à chanter donc forcément, elle a de l'entraînement derrière elle.). Elle vit avec sa mère et ses deux sœurs. Isabella est la benjamine de la famille et est la seule à s'être dirigée dans cette profession. Elle a un self contrôle assez impressionnant et ne cèdera jamais à la panique quitte à passer pour une indifférente (ce qu'elle n'est pourtant pas). La jeune femme a reçue des leçons de plusieurs instructeurs en Cantha. Elle résidait au monastère de Zen Daijun.  
Petite particularité amusante, elle finit toujours ses phrases par « no da ».  
_Character Song: "Melodies of Life" de FF9._

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : **

De légères étincelles semblaient scintiller autour de la tête de la jeune fille.

« Maître… Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Roxanne en montrant les éclats rouges dorées.

« Il s'agit de la manifestation de ton aura… Une aura peut prendre plusieurs formes. Certaines sont invisibles d'autres visibles lorsqu'elles sont exploitées. Tu puises la source de tes attaques d'abord dans ton âme d'où la forme visible de ton aura qui apparaît. Plus tu deviendras forte, plus ces étincelles deviendront voyantes…

- Vous savez tant de choses maître !

- Tu en as également appris beaucoup ces dernières années. » Dit Maître Togo en caressant la tête de l'enfant.

La rousse portait une tenue d'apprenti d'Elementaliste et avait noué ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval.

« Etant donné que tu as beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps et en vu de tes efforts considérables pour apprendre les incantations… J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te remettre un bâton pour poursuivre ta formation.

- Un bâton ?

- Oui, il te permettra de canaliser ta magie et aura donc un rôle de réceptacle. Tu as du remarquer que lorsque tu lançais des flammes, leurs trajectoires étaient aléatoires. Ce bâton va te permettre de remédier à cela. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouva avec un bâton de feu dans les mains. Elle le fixa un moment avec ses grands yeux avant de le faire tournoyer entre ses mains. Son maître lui indiqua d'essayer un sort avec.

Roxanne brandit le bâton en l'air en commençant à réciter une incantation… Elle le sentit immédiatement vibré sous l'effet de la magie qui le parcourait et l'utilisait comme réceptacle. D'un simple accoue, une boule de feu parti s'abattre sur un mur.

« Tu as ressentit la puissance que tu lui as insufflé n'est ce pas ? »

La rousse hocha positivement la tête.

« Assis toi et ferme les yeux en tenant ce bâton. Je veux que tu te concentres et que tu visualises chacune des particules qui parcourent cet instrument. Ton bâton ne serait pas uniquement ton arme, mais aussi ton armure… Attaque et défense, il fera les deux si tu apprends à l'utiliser correctement. Pour cela, il faut t'entraîner avec lui, le manipuler, mais surtout sentir son potentiel de magie. »

L'enfant était assise en tailleur au sol. Les yeux clos, elle tenait fermement entre ses fines mains blanches sont armes. Même les paupières baissées, elle pouvait « voir » le rougeoiement des flammes incandescentes au bout de son bâton. Le bois était poli et verni d'après la texture lisse et douce sous ses paumes. Quand son Maître eut finit de parler, Roxanne essaya de se concentrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement dans l'exercice. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle finisse enfin par percevoir la faible et tendre circulation des particules magiques dans l'arme. Elle sentait les flux magiques voyageant le long du bâton de feu. Elle se concentra d'avantage dessus et finit par ouvrir les yeux en sentant une modification sur le bâton. Les flammes du bout étaient plus vives. Ce bâton de feu était à présent son arme personnelle… et personne d'autre ne pourra l'utiliser… Elle l'avait « dompté ».

« Tu es vraiment une bonne élève, je pense que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu peux retourner voir tes parents. »

L'enfant remercia poliment son maître et prit la direction de la sortie du monastère avec Kiran sur ses talons. Elle allait pouvoir s'entraîner au bord de l'eau avec son bâton.

Si je travaille dur, je maîtriserais la magie élémentale sous peu…

-----------------------------


	5. Chapitre 4

J'espère que j'ai encore un lectorat lol. Ca va ? Tout le monde est encore là ? Pour être honnête, je trouve que la vie de Roxanne ne commence vraiment qu'à partir de la fin de ce chapitre. Elle a une existence plutôt banale avant, même si on voit déjà que c'est une enfant un peu spécial.

Etrangement, Roxanne est bourrée de défauts, mais des défauts "excusables". Elle n'est pas méchante mais très pessimiste sur tout.

Aux premiers abords, elle est assez distante mais si les gens grattent un peu, ils voient bien qu'elle est un peu torturée mais gentille et aimante dans le fond.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Focus Tempetas deli alia » Souffla une jeune femme en inclinant son bâton devant elle. Une pluie de flamme s'abattit sur les mandides alors qu'un petit groupe de jeunes guerriers finissaient d'achever les créatures qui s'étaient mises à l'écart.

Roxanne s'appuya sur son bâton en regardant l'un des apprentis asséné un coup d'épée peu contrôlé sur une des bestioles. Un autre apprenti vint lui porter main forte. La pyromancienne ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les dernières mandides n'avaient que quelques secondes à vivre et la rousse ne voyait pas l'intérêt de relancer un sort dans ces conditions. Son maître lui avait demandé d'aider ces élèves à traverser la plaine…

Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer…

Pas vraiment… Disons que je n'aime pas bien faire équipe.

Je sais…

La jeune élémentaliste, du haut de ses 17 ans caressa la tête de son tigre.

Je sais que tu sais lui adressa-t-elle par la pensée en souriant. Le félin se frotta contre sa jambe.

« Merci Roxanne… » Lui dit l'un de ses coéquipiers imposé alors que la rousse venait de flanquer un coup de bâton à une créature qui s'en prenait à lui par derrière.

« … »

Non… Elle n'était pas très causante en temps normal… Mais là c'était bien pire. Les autres la voyaient comme quelqu'un de fort (par rapport à eux ce n'était pas bien compliqué) mais de glaciale. Etrange paradoxe pour un mage manipulant le feu. Ils reprirent leur route mais Roxanne se tenait à une bonne dizaine de mètres derrière eux laissant le fossé qu'elle avait creusé entre eux s'agrandir d'avantage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à refuser ce que lui demandait de faire son maître. Elle lui était tellement redevable. Et puis cela lui faisait un bon entraînement.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille faisait équipe avec ces apprentis.

Quelques monstres plus loin, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. La rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les autres se disperser. Ils s'éloignèrent joyeusement en discutant… de bons amis qui allaient se détendre après avoir travailler.

Je vais passer voir mon maître puis je rentrerais à la maison… Tu m'attends ici Kiran.

Le tigre se coucha sous un cerisier aux fleurs roses. Roxanne commença à gravir les escaliers la menant à la cours de Linok. Maître Togo se trouvait toujours là bas… Du moins, la jeune fille le retrouvait toujours en ce lieu.

« Bonjour Maître !

- Ah ! Roxanne… Tu t'es entraînée avec le groupe d'apprentis ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- …

- Roxanne, je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre à présent. Si tu veux continuer à avancer, il va falloir que tu fasses le point sur ta vie mais surtout sur ton comportement.

- Mon comportement est très bien.

- Tu ne veux pas parler aux autres et tu ne sourit jamais…

- … »

La rousse tourna les talons pour quitter la cours de Linok. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cela avec son maître maintenant. En faite, elle ne voulait jamais en parler. Elle retrouva son familier là où elle l'avait laissé entrain de somnoler sous les rayons du soleil qui passait au travers des branches. La jeune fille caressa le pelage de l'animal pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Kiran cligna ses yeux orangés avant de les plongés dans ceux de sa maîtresse. Roxanne s'installa à côté de lui.

Comment ça c'est passé ?

Il m'a dit que j'avais fini ma formation.

Et c'est tout ?

…

Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

Non… Nous allons autre part

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Son âme la tourmentait… Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle agissait toujours comme cela. A fuir le contact des humains, à fuir ses responsabilités… a fuir sa vie tout simplement. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans une rivière à contre courant… Parfois elle essayait de la remonter mais rapidement elle abandonnait pour se laisser aller bercée par les flots. Finalement, se laisser emporter par le courant était reposant... et bien moins difficile que d'essayer de regagner la rive. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour, elle s'échouerait malgré elle sur un rivage.

Roxanne resta donc plusieurs heures à arpenter les plaines autour du monastère en compagnie de Kiran. Elle appréciait le vent sur son visage, l'odeur mélangée des herbes et des fleurs sauvages, le doux piaillement des oiseaux, les couleurs pastel du paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Mais il fallait qu'elle rentre. Et là… Tout prit fin.

La rousse se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison.

Du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Trop de sang.

Puis le noir…

-----------------------------


	6. Chapitre 5

Au chapitre d'avant je n'ai pas présenté d'autres personnages lol. Mais bon, sachant que après celui ci, y'en a encore 5 à poster (à la suite je m'entends) et que je n'ai pas des tonnes de persos (encore 2 seulement lol)... Je ne ferais pas long feu avec ces présentations.

Oline Constella : _Derviche_  
Agée de 22 ans, Oline est issue d'une famille de riches commercants de Vabbi en Elona. Cette jeune femme possède de longs cheveux chatains clairs et des yeux couleurs noisettes aux reflets ambrés. Derviche de classe, elle se voit comme une envoyé du ciel descendue sur terre pour contrer le mal. Un peu prétentieuse sur les bords et imbus d'elle même, elle aime bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle déteste être commandée car c'est à ses yeux une preuve d'infériorité. Pourtant, elle fait souvent comme les autres et comme tout le monde, mais pour ne pas perdre la face, elle prétendra que c'est "son" choix à la base et que ce sont les autres qui font comme elle.  
Olin signifie "mouvement".

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les flammes semblaient essayer d'attendre les nuages pour les lyncher. Les bruits de craquement des poutres de bois rappelaient étrangement le crépitement d'un simple feu de camp. La chaleur qui se dégageait du brasier la ramenait aux étés étouffants dans les plaines de Shing Jea.

Tourner une page de sa vie.

Elle voyait brûler la dernière attache qu'elle avait à la joie. La joie de retrouver sa famille… la seule chose qui comptait réellement pour elle. Son tigre s'était assis à ses côtés… regardant aussi son « chez soit » disparaître dans la fumée.

Il avait eu du mal à comprendre la décision de Roxanne de mettre le feu à son foyer… à leur foyer. Mais à présent, il comprenait mieux. En voyant la charpente du toit noircir et perdre de sa solidité d'origine, il comprenait mieux.

Continuer à vivre ici alors que sa famille n'y était plus… était trop douloureux. Cela la rendait folle. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir de son mutisme tant qu'un monument lui rappellerait autant sa peine.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que son père et sa mère avaient quittés ce monde. Massacrés par des gens dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni les raisons.

Après s'être enfuie toute une nuit dans les plaines pour essayé d'échapper à la réalité, elle était retourné chez elle et avait enterré elle-même les corps de ses parents.

Le regard dur et vide, un visage sans expression : une poupée sans âme. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus parlé à personne, même pas à son maître. Elle vivait éloignée des habitants de Shing Jea.

La rousse passait des heures prostrée dans un coin de sa maison, regardant inlassablement la fenêtre en face d'elle. Parfois elle disparaissait des jours entiers dans la nature. Certaines personnes se demandaient même si elle était réellement humaine. Certes, Roxanne était peu sociable, mais là, ce n'était plus la même chose.

Elle n'était qu'une coque vide que les gens voyaient passer comme un fantôme. Insensible aux appels qu'on lui lançait, ignorant le monde extérieur.

Son Maître avait pensé juste de la laisser seule, elle ne voulait pas d'aide et accepter la mort de ses proches ne pouvait être fait que par soi-même.

Mais…

« Ca suffit maintenant ! »

La jeune femme regarda Togo avec ses yeux vides d'expressions.

« Tu penses que cela va changer quelque chose de faire ce que tu fais ? »

_Que cela change quelque chose ? Non absolument pas… mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre._

« Tu apprécies cette situation peut-être ? »

_Non…_

« Le monde ne doit pas s'arrêter de tourner. La vie et la mort sont des expériences par lesquels passent ou passeront tout être humain et tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

_ Je sais tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas pareil là… c'était mes parents, ils étaient en bonne santé et avaient encore de nombreuses années à vivre._

« Tu veux donc mourir toi aussi ? »

_Non… Je ne crois pas…_

« As-tu seulement pensé une seule seconde à ceux qui tiennent à toi. »

_Personne ne tient à moi…_

_Même pas moi ?_

Roxanne reporta ses yeux sans expression sur celui qui venait de lui poser la question. Kiran… Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle plus vu ? Depuis quand l'avait elle effacé de sa vision. Depuis quand ne lui avait-elle pas parler ?

Il avait toujours été à ses côtés même si elle ne le voyait pas ? L'avait elle oublié en s'enfermant égoïstement dans sa propre peine tout en négligent la sienne.

L'animal ne l'avait pas quitté, non… Maintenant elle s'en rendait compte.

Le regard terne et froid se changea peu à peu.

Les yeux luisaient et une larme glissa bien malgré elle. Une seule… c'était trop pour elle, elle avait juré de ne plus pleurer.

« Pardon… » Murmura t'elle en s'agenouillant pour enlacer son familier.

« Pardonnez moi… Je vous en supplie… Maître, vous aussi… » Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, car si elle allait plus loin, le barrage allait lâcher. Et il en était hors de question.

« Je vais me reprendre. »

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait à présent devant sa maison en flamme. Elle sentait une partie du poids sur ses épaules s'envoler avec la fumée.

Oui… Elle allait se reprendre.

Quelques années plus tard, le fléau avait envahit l'île et maintenant, elle allait devoir se rendre sur le continent pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts là bas.

Silencieuse, elle montait dans le bateau qui devait la mener jusqu'à sa destination.

-----------------------------


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre suivant très court XD.

Ce qui est amusant, c'est que Roxanne reste très ingénue à ce moment là encore.

Bon allez, on poursuit la présentation des autres personnages... En faite, du dernier pour ce que j'ai à l'actuel lol.

Ixtli Constella : _Necromante_  
Ixtli Constella a 27 ans et est la grande soeur de Oline. Les deux ne peuvent pas se voir et si justement Oline est si prétentieuse, c'est sans doute à cause de sa soeur qui s'arrange toujours pour la rabaisser. On trouve la petite soeur prétentieuse ? Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas la grande. Vous dites à droite, elle va à gauche.  
Ixtli signifie "vrai visage" et cette femme est tout à l'état brut... se laissant porter par ses instints et ses pulsions.  
Elle ne fait pas partie de l'ordre.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 7 :**

Elle effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres n'étant pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle… non de ce qu'il avait fait.

Sa vie s'était décidément bien chamboulée ces derniers temps.

Faire parti de cet ordre l'avait changé… ou peut-être n'était ce pas cela ? Peut-être était ce lui qui l'avait involontairement obligé à changer.

Elle sentit le rouge lui remonter de nouveau aux joues. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus communs en ces derniers temps.

Elle allait finir par prendre cette teinte de manière définitive si cela continuait.

Roxanne baissa le visage en portant une de ses mains devant cherchant à cacher sa gène.

Attitude totalement inutile étant donné que personne n'était dans les alentours. De nombreux sentiments se mélangeaient en elle.

Elle avait peur… peur de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Elle était heureuse… heureuse d'avoir été utile à quelqu'un.

Elle était en colère… en colère face à son incapacité de pouvoir agir.

Elle était triste… Triste en apprenant la mort probable d'un autre et de ne pouvoir le réconforter « lui ».

La vie était vraiment étrange…

Isaac « Zéphon » Fahrenheit, environ 25 ans d'apparence, plus de 140 en réalité. Comment avait-il put lui briser sa carapace ?

Cette jeune femme qui était il y'a encore quelques mois complètement associable. Depuis quand pouvait elle sourire aussi facilement ?

Il devait partir quelques choses en un lieu dont il n'était pas certain de revenir. Elle avait finalement réussit à lui soutirer une promesse. La promesse qu'il reviendrait… et il était revenu. Il était revenu et en lui annonçant la mort de Galahad… Non… la mort de Raziel (du moins, on supposait sa mort ou il l'était presque tout comme), il avait fallu qu'il lui dise tout.

_Un peu trop curieuse peut-être ?_

Elle savait que c'était l'un de ses principaux défauts. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'entendait rien.

Roxanne se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle se repose maintenant, et qu'elle réfléchisse à tout cela. La rousse avait dit à Isaac de ne pas perdre espoir… mais cet espoir était si mince que elle-même avait du mal à y croire.

Pourtant, c'était l'espoir qui quelques années auparavant lui avait permis de reprendre sa vie en main. Il fallait qu'il garde espoir, et elle ferait tout pour cela.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Décidément… la vie était étrange.

-----------------------------


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre suivant très court XD.

Ce qui est amusant, c'est que Roxanne reste très ingénue à ce moment là encore.

Bon allez, on poursuit la présentation des autres personnages... En faite, du dernier pour ce que j'ai à l'actuel lol.

Ixtli Constella : _Necromante_  
Ixtli Constella a 27 ans et est la grande soeur de Oline. Les deux ne peuvent pas se voir et si justement Oline est si prétentieuse, c'est sans doute à cause de sa soeur qui s'arrange toujours pour la rabaisser. On trouve la petite soeur prétentieuse ? Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas la grande. Vous dites à droite, elle va à gauche.  
Ixtli signifie "vrai visage" et cette femme est tout à l'état brut... se laissant porter par ses instints et ses pulsions.  
Elle ne fait pas partie de l'ordre.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 7 :**

Elle effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres n'étant pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle… non de ce qu'il avait fait.

Sa vie s'était décidément bien chamboulée ces derniers temps.

Faire parti de cet ordre l'avait changé… ou peut-être n'était ce pas cela ? Peut-être était ce lui qui l'avait involontairement obligé à changer.

Elle sentit le rouge lui remonter de nouveau aux joues. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus communs en ces derniers temps.

Elle allait finir par prendre cette teinte de manière définitive si cela continuait.

Roxanne baissa le visage en portant une de ses mains devant cherchant à cacher sa gène.

Attitude totalement inutile étant donné que personne n'était dans les alentours. De nombreux sentiments se mélangeaient en elle.

Elle avait peur… peur de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Elle était heureuse… heureuse d'avoir été utile à quelqu'un.

Elle était en colère… en colère face à son incapacité de pouvoir agir.

Elle était triste… Triste en apprenant la mort probable d'un autre et de ne pouvoir le réconforter « lui ».

La vie était vraiment étrange…

Isaac « Zéphon » Fahrenheit, environ 25 ans d'apparence, plus de 140 en réalité. Comment avait-il put lui briser sa carapace ?

Cette jeune femme qui était il y'a encore quelques mois complètement associable. Depuis quand pouvait elle sourire aussi facilement ?

Il devait partir quelques choses en un lieu dont il n'était pas certain de revenir. Elle avait finalement réussit à lui soutirer une promesse. La promesse qu'il reviendrait… et il était revenu. Il était revenu et en lui annonçant la mort de Galahad… Non… la mort de Raziel (du moins, on supposait sa mort ou il l'était presque tout comme), il avait fallu qu'il lui dise tout.

_Un peu trop curieuse peut-être ?_

Elle savait que c'était l'un de ses principaux défauts. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'entendait rien.

Roxanne se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle se repose maintenant, et qu'elle réfléchisse à tout cela. La rousse avait dit à Isaac de ne pas perdre espoir… mais cet espoir était si mince que elle-même avait du mal à y croire.

Pourtant, c'était l'espoir qui quelques années auparavant lui avait permis de reprendre sa vie en main. Il fallait qu'il garde espoir, et elle ferait tout pour cela.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Décidément… la vie était étrange.

-----------------------------


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre pas bien long non plus.

Je pense que j'aurais pu le fusionner avec le chapitre d'avant mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 7, les évènements du 8 ne s'étaient pas encore produits.

Mes personnages principaux (enfin, ceux que j'utilise le plus) sont Roxanne et Isabella. Et c'est assez amusant, parce que Isabella et Roxanne, si on les fusionne c'est moi.

En faite, c'est pour cela que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à accepter les critiques de mes persos... les rejeter, c'est un peu me rejeter.

Isabella c'est moi à l'extérieur, ce que je montre aux autres, Roxanne, c'est moi à l'intérieur... la vrai nature.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je tiens autant à ces persos (enfin, j'y tient, j'y tient... on dirait pas avec ce qui leur arrive XD)

Par contre, Oline et Ixtli ne me ressemblent pas du tout. Mais c'est des persos très amusants à interpréter... J'aime avoir à ma disposition une belle palette de personnalité.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 8 :**

Elle avait finalement réussit à l'obtenir ce fichu morceau de parchemin. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle use de toutes les ruses pour qu'il lui remette.

Roxanne était rentrée chez elle dans ses appartements de l'ordre et observait le bout de papier devant elle. Un bout de papier contenant le tracé d'un cercle magique qui servait à ouvrir un portail. Un portail vers où ?

Elle l'ignorait et franchement, pour le moment, elle s'en fichait un peu.

C'était d'ailleurs limite inquiétant qu'elle s'en fiche vu qu'elle était habituellement d'une nature plus que curieuse.

Des runes… des runes plus où moins complexes enchevêtrées les unes aux autres dans une logique qui la dépassait.

La rousse soupira fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. Chercher la signification de chacune d'entre ne l'aiderait probablement pas… C'était associé les unes aux autres que les runes prenaient réellement une signification.

Par où commencer ?

Roxanne prit un de ces parchemins et commença à recopier le cercle. Cela lui permettrait déjà de dissocier chacune d'entre elles. La plume glissa sur le papier laissant derrière elle un filet d'encre fin et noire. Des courbes se dessinèrent gracieusement.

La jeune femme avait déjà tracer quelques cercles magiques au cours de son apprentissage mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un tracer aussi complexe.

Au-delà le problème de ne pas connaître la signification du cercle, se posait le problème de pourquoi ce cercle n'avait put fonctionner qu'une seule fois.

Peut-être que si elle cherchait la logique du traçage… elle arriverait à décortiquer ces runes. Premier objectif de ce cercle : ouvrir un passage.

C'était maigre comme indication mais elle pouvait commencer à chercher à partir de cela…

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se recula de la table en s'étirant. Dire qu'elle avait bien avancer serait mentir… mais tout de même, elle avait réussit à déchiffrer quelques symboles.

A ce rythme là, elle en avait pour des semaines.

Ses yeux émeraude regardèrent par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir la mer au loin indiquant une des limites de l'île.

La verdure qu'elle voyait lui rappelait chez elle… La rousse ferma les yeux et soupira.

Si seulement elle avait l'aide de quelques uns des grands instructeurs de Cantha à sa disposition…

…

…

_Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai qu'à retourner à Shing Jea…_

« Kiran… On retourne à la maison ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant.

Le tigre qui s'était endormie dans un coin de la pièce sursauta.

_Pardon ?_

_On retourne chez nous…_ lui adressa Roxanne en souriant.

Le félin se colla à elle en ronronnant… une fois de plus elle lui avait sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Aucun mot laissé, juste le parchemin original où était inscrit le cercle magique laissé à l'abandon sur le bureau rangé à la hâte.

Etais-ce bien prudent de partir sans prévenir personne ?

-----------------------------


	10. Chapitre 9

Le rating T est de mise sur ce chapitre. Je sous entends pas mal de chose dans mon BG sans pour autant les relater de manière explicite. Je pense que certaines personnes arrivent à découvrir ces "évênements" cachés mais d'autres non. Si vous ne voyez pas ces choses sous entendues, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave et cela n'entrave en rien la compréhension de l'histoire.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Je suis encore en un seul morceau moi ?_

Roxanne descendit son regard sur une plaie béante sur son abdomen. Elle grimaça… Cet assassin Am Fah ne l'avait pas loupé. Le sang avait malgré tout cessé de couler et l'hémorragie avait donc stoppé. Chanceuse dans son malheur sans doute.

Le ruban noir qui retenait ses cheveux avaient été sectionné laissant les rives rouges glisser sur ses épaules. Ses yeux habituellement d'un vert étincelants avaient une teinte beaucoup plus terne… sans éclats.

Flash Back.

La rousse descendait du bateau au port de Seitung. Elle reporta son regard sur le paysage familier à ses sens. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Roxanne sentit l'air chaud des vents de l'île lui caresser le visage lui rappelant tous les souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en essayant d'oublier le brouhaha du port.

Des images commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Kiran qui touchait sa main de son museau.

Fin Flash Back

Où était Kiran ? Avait-il réussit à échapper à ses maudits hors la loi ?

_Faites qu'il ne l'ai pas tué s'il vous plait…_

Si c'était le cas, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Roxanne releva un peu la tête pour examiner le lieu où elle était. A première vue, elle était dans une salle probablement souterraine. Il ne faisait pas chaud. Elle devait probablement être à l'ouest de la vallée Sunqua. La jeune femme avait cherché à rejoindre la province de Kinya… Mais elle était finalement tombée sur un groupe de Am Fah.

Flash Back

« C'est pas très prudent pour une jeune fille comme toi de traverser cette région seule » Commença un rôdeur Am Fah en lui tendant une main qui se voulait amicale mais qui n'était pas sans mauvaises intentions.

Roxanne, pour toute réponse, se contenta de fléchir les jambes en position de combat, son bâton de feu mit en évidence.

« Elle n'a pas l'air commode la rouquine ! » Rigola grassement un autre Am Fah en posant une main sur son épée prêt à la sortir.

« Allez ma jolie vient avec nous… » Renchérit un autre posant une main gantée sur son avant bras.

Roxanne se recula vivement lui lançant un regard froid.

« Ne me touchez pas. » Laissa t-elle échapper les dents serrées. Kiran grognait à côté d'elle, les oreilles plaquées en arrière.

L'Am Fah voulu s'approcher à nouveau mais la rousse lui asséna un coup dans la figure. L'homme se recula en poussant une série de jurons. Un guerrier lui attrapa l'épaule violement. Kiran se jeta sur l'agresseur de sa maîtresse. Ce dernier tomba en arrière en poussant un cri alors qu'il percutait un rocher au sol. La rousse commença une incantation faisant apparaître un lit de braise autour d'elle, empêchant le petit groupe de s'approcher. Quelque chose siffla dans les airs lui frôlant le visage. Les archers répliquaient. Elle allait relancer un sort quand un des hommes lui envoya un coup de pied dans le dos. L'élémentaliste recula en titubant, perdant momentanément l'équilibre sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui chauffait les lombaires.

« Chaleur Tei… »

Roxanne ne réussit pas à finir son incantation… Une lame lui vrilla l'abdomen l'obligeant à tomber à genou en lâchant son arme. L'assassin qui venait d'enfoncer une de ses lames la frappa au visage.

« Quel plaie cette fille…

- C'est qu'elle m'a pas loupé la chienne !

- Te plaint pas, t'as vu ce que m'a fait sa sale bestiole ?

- Elle mérite une sacrée correction non ? »

Roxanne percevait de moins en moins distinctement les voix autour d'elle. Etalée bien malgré elle au sol, elle porta faiblement une main sur son ventre. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et poisseux. Du sang… Sa vision se brouilla.

« Qu'elle nous serve au moins à quelque chose… »

Elle n'avait entendu cette phrase qu'à moitié. Mais elle sentie une main sur son bras l'obliger à relever la tête. Une main qui lui faisait mal… des mains qui la blessaient.

« Ne me touchez pas… » Murmura t'elle en essayant de repousser ces bras qui lui obscurcissaient que d'avantage la vue.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Essaya t-elle a nouveau. Elle aurait voulu crier cette phrase mais ce n'était qu'un souffle qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Avait-elle seulement réussit à la prononcer ?

Elle perdit connaissance ou plutôt… elle oublia.

Fin Flash Back

Elle porta doucement sa main à sa joue touchant doucement la peau sous ses doigts. Ce simple geste lui faisait mal. La rousse devina quelques hématomes sur son visage mais également plusieurs autres contusions sur tout le corps.

Roxanne ramena ses jambes contre elle. Ce mouvement lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Elle risquait de réouvrire sa blessure mais peu importe. Au point où elle en était…

Ses cheveux roux retombèrent devant elle, formant un rideau empêchant quiconque de voir son visage meurtri.

-----------------------------


	11. Chapitre 10

Il faut savoir que les chapitres 9 et 10 ont fait l'objet d'un rp avec plusieurs membres de la guilde sur le forum. Il est vraiment très facile de faire réagir son personnage en situation et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire aussi facilement (parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre vraiment vraiment facilement) si les gens qui jouent avec moi n'avaient pas un rp cohérent et censé comme c'est le cas.

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 10 :**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se termine ainsi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle termine dans le noir, dans les ténèbres.

Peut-être avait-elle mal choisit son camp ?

Peut-être que ces ténèbres auraient dut être ses amies.

Peut-être aurait-elle dut s'unir t'a elle pour l'éternité ?

Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi avait-elle toujours été fascinée par la lumière ?

Aurait-elle supporté de vivre sans cet éclat lumineux qu'était le soleil ?

Toujours des questions… jamais de réponses…

Ce noir, cette douleur, ce sang qui l'entourait… pourrait-elle un jour s'en débarrasser ?

Ses mains… ses mains toujours tachées de sang. Le liquide rouge de vie des autres, le liquide rouge de vie de ses ennemis, de sa famille, de ses proches… Son propre liquide écarlate de vie. Celui-ci même qui suintait de ses plaies s'échappant ainsi par une voie de non retour.

Un bourdonnement sourd qui rendait sa tête à la fois vide de pensées et prête à exploser.

Les genoux toujours ramenés contre elle, Roxanne avait pris une position foetale de protection.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté là mais elle était persuadée qu'elle se fondait à présent dans le mur.

Coulé avec lui dans la roche pour l'éternité dans le froid et l'humidité.

Une douleur lancinante qui vous vrillait le corps, une douleur dont on n'arrive plus à discerner les contours tant elle est présente : comme quand on n'arrive plus à différencier le froid et le chaud à un certain degré.

Etait elle enfermée par quelqu'un ou était-elle tout simplement enfermée dans sa tête retraçant sans cesse le même chemin de sa mémoire la ramenant toujours au noir. Une boucle quel suivait sans cesse du bout du doigt la ramenant toujours au même point de départ.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent à ses yeux ternes. Elle voulait juste s'endormir pour de bon. Mais même cela elle ne le pouvait pas, même cela on ne lui permettait pas. Peut-être quand l'épuisement l'emporterait sur sa pseudo conscience, elle pourra enfin s'en aller pour oublier quelques heures… ou peut-être définitivement cet univers.

Mais où irait elle après ? Dans un monde de cauchemar ? Quitter une dimension de douleur et de solitude pour en rejoindre un autre au contenu sensiblement similaire. Puis elle se réveillerait en sueur, la peur et la douleur au ventre dans le froid de sa cellule ?

Non elle préférait ne pas s'endormir finalement. Des allés et venus entre deux mondes n'étaient pas pour l'aider.

N'avait elle point entendu un bruit ? Non, c'était impossible… Personne ne pouvait être arrivé ici. Kiran se frotta à elle mais elle l'ignora totalement. Elle avait coupé son esprit de ses sensations corporelles en essayant d'annihiler la souffrance de son corps. Elle avait enfermé son esprit dans une autre cellule pour ne plus être atteinte par tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Pourtant, il y'avait de l'agitation autour d'elle.

« Roxanne… C'est moi, Isaac… Allez, réveille toi. »

Cette fois elle l'avait entendu. Ses cheveux jusqu'à présent rabattu devant son visage furent écartés.

_Je ne dors pas…_

Deux yeux verts ternes fixaient inlassablement le vide… voilà ce que les autres pouvaient voir. Deux yeux sans vie et froids qui ne les voyaient pas. Un visage aux traits sans expression et à la peau violacée par endroit dont on ne voyait que la moitié.

-----------------------------


	12. Chapitre 11

Et on continue . J'ai pas de reviews... c'est vraiment pas gentil ça lol. Bon je ne vous en veux pas, c'est pas forcément très intéressant ce que j'écris. Je vous impose mon thème bien égoistement.

Un nouveau chapitre pour mon faible lectorat "

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Tu as le regard de quelqu'un qui veut mourir… »

_Cela se voyait donc tant que cela ? _

_Elle se débarrassait de ceux auquel elle tenait… un par un. C'était plutôt rapide d'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait encore beaucoup de vivants. Kiran était resté à Shing Jea… bien malgré lui bien sûr. Maintenant, elle essayait d'évincer Isaac. _

_Pourtant, lui ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il était mort une 7ième fois, une fois de trop. Elle l'avait évité toute la semaine (chose assez aisée puisqu'il ne semblait pas traîner sur le domaine de l'ordre). Mais on ne peut pas éviter quelqu'un indéfiniment._

_« Vous »… c'est cela qui lui avait tout d'abord mit la puce à l'oreille… _

_Isaac ne la vouvoyait pas. _

_Puis elle nota les yeux verts… _

_Isaac n'avait pas les yeux verts. _

_Ce qui signifiait que c'était Zephon qui se tenait devant elle. Pourquoi Zephon voulait-il lui parler ? _

_Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir. Si Zephon lui parlait… c'était parce que Isaac avait quitté son corps pour 7 jours de souffrances, ensuite les rôles seraient inversés._

_Voilà… Voilà pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix se détacher des autres. _

_Voilà pourquoi elle attendait que la mort vienne la faucher le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'attirait que des ennuis… que du malheur. _

_C'était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute si Isaac et Zephon en étaient là maintenant._

_Finalement, cela arrangeait son affaire, le Derviche allait la détester maintenant. On ne ressort pas sans rancune de 7 jours de souffrances… à moins d'être un idiot._

_Pourtant Zephon ne semblait pas de cet avis._

« Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir qu'un sourire à son retour. »

_Un sourire ? Si Roxanne pouvait tout résoudre avec un simple et futile sourire, elle ne s'en priverait pas. Mais un nouveau facteur venait d'entrer en ligne de compte : elle leur était redevable. Si elle n'avait jamais parlé à Isaac, si elle ne l'avait jamais laissé s'approcher, ils n'en seraient pas là… Elle leur devait un dédommagement la dessus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait._

_Sourire, elle pouvait au moins faire cela non ?_

_Elle s'en voulait tellement et si Zephon était venu lui parler cela signifiait que c'était certainement important. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait le croire quand il lui disait qu'il ne la tiendra pas lui aussi responsable de son calvaire._

_Il fallait lui en vouloir… Elle voulait qu'on lui en veuille. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle maudisse le monde où elle était née alors que d'autres pardonnaient tout. Roxanne cherchait finalement à ce qu'on la blâme. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait le droit d'exister alors que d'autres personnes qui valaient bien plus qu'elle, mouraient à chaque instant. Elle ne comprenait plus les Dieux… Considéraient-ils cela comme un cadeau de la laisser continuer ou bien s'amusaient-ils de la voir ramper ?_

_Pourquoi le destin lui jouait-il de si mauvais tours ?_

_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore morte ? Ce n'était pas faute d'occasions pourtant… Le monde entier s'en porterait mieux._

_Sa vie n'avait vraiment aucune importance… Mais elle était bien trop lâche pour se l'ôter elle-même._

_Finalement, c'était un étrange paradoxe : elle ne se battait pour survivre, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser mourir pour autant._

_Quand elle vit Zephon s'effondrer pour laisser la place à Isaac, la jeune femme tenta de le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne heurte le sol. Et alors qu'elle était à genou à côté de lui… Elle prit sa décision, sa ligne de conduite…_

_Le Derviche ouvrit les yeux et elle lui sourit :_ « Bonjour toi. »

_Même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner…non... Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner_

…………

_Un rayon de soleil rampa paresseusement sur sa joue et Roxanne se sentit doucement sortir de sa torpeur. _

_Elle n'avait pas froid… ce qui était une chose très rare lorsqu'elle se réveillait._

_L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se demanda vaguement où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Ses sens commencèrent à émerger à leur tour du sommeil et quelque chose attira son attention… Un son… un son doux qui imposait un rythme régulier : Un battement de coeur. _

_Elle hésita quelques instants à ouvrir les yeux… Honnêtement, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. _

_La jeune femme n'avait pas souvent des réveils aussi agréables alors autant en profiter. _

_Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur, l'esprit empli d'images cauchemardesques de ce qu'elle avait vécu._

_Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et elle devinait facilement que son visage venait de s'empourprer. _

_Elle tenta mentalement de faire disparaître ses traces de gènes… Elle détestait rougir. La rousse avait l'impression qu'on se moquait d'elle quand elle rougissait (ce qui était, il faut le dire, vrai). _

_Elle avait pourtant fait des progrès à ce niveau là… elle prenait beaucoup moins souvent une teinte tomate que par le passé. _

_Un simple exemple : le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne comme maintenant, aurait suffit à la mettre dans un état impossible. _

_La jeune femme n'avait décidément pas envie de se lever. _

_Les paupières closes, elle se contentait d'écouter la respiration de son compagnon. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire : il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il ne dormait pas. Mais si il ne dormait pas… pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ?_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était et elle croisa un regard noir qui semblait réfléchir. _

_La rousse se pencha pour l'embrasser…décidément… elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever._

-----------------------------


	13. Chapitre 12 Fin ?

Copyright : Tout à moi ©Roxanne Black

**Chapitre 12 :**

Assise dans son lit, elle observait silencieusement le soleil se lever. Elle ramena machinalement le drap contre son corps qui avait un peu perdu de sa chaleur.

Les yeux verts se perdaient dans les méandres de couleurs chatoyantes du matin.

Il ne l'avait pas réveillé pour lui dire au revoir. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment mais malgré tout… elle ressentait un pincement au cœur en pensant à l'être aimé qui l'avait laissé derrière.

Elle… non Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait… incapable de lui donner plus d'indications. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait l'accompagné mais il avait refusé.

La jeune femme porta son regard émeraude sur l'anneau d'argent entourant son doigt témoin de son attachement.

Roxanne se rallongea et ferma quelques secondes ses paupières remontant à la surface les souvenirs en elle. Elle revit les traits de l'étrange moniale muette Moana lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant puis elle vit doucement apparaître le visage d'Isaac lui demandant de l'épouser.

La rousse tenta de retenir une larme.

Définitivement, elle était de plus en plus sensible ou plutôt… elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions. Peut-être était-ce à cause du bébé ?

Son amour allait revenir, elle en était sûre. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas quand. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, cette situation le gênait autant qu'elle.

Beaucoup de choses lui étaient aussi arrivé de son côté après tout… la mise au fer de son frère Galahad ou encore la disparition soudaine de Zephon.

Son absence pouvait être de quelques jours, quelques semaines… quelques mois.

Mais elle l'attendrait car elle avait à présent un avenir avec lui. Des destins qui se sont croisés et liés.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre ayant toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'un petit être se développait doucement en elle.

Une vie dépendait à présent de sa propre existence et elle ne pouvait plus jouer avec celle-ci. Chose qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre… son bras s'en souvenait encore. Moana avait belle et bien trouvé une méthode radicale pour l'obliger à se reposer.

Les rayons du soleil entrant dans la pièce donnaient une ambiance paisible et sereine à la chambre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme. Voilà qu'elle prenait goût à la vie ?

Qu'importe tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant… seul comptait pour elle les moments heureux qu'elle avait eu la chance de vivre.

La rousse remercia silencieusement les Dieux avant d'enfin se décider à se levers pour sortir. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre aujourd'hui dehors ?


End file.
